Darkseid
Darkseid makes a cameo appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us as a stage transition. He became playable via pre-order bonus for Injustice 2. Biography A being of pure hate incarnate, the lord of Apokolips Darkseid demands the total subjugation of all existence. His merciless obsession has left a wake of suffering and obliteration as he seeks the Anti-Life Equation. With his invincible body, limitless strength, army of Parademons, and the annihilating power of his Omega Beams make him not only a threat to this world, but to every world within reach. Injustice: Gods Among Us Darkseid sits in his throne room, until any hero or villain is teleported to Apokolips from the Hall of Justice via a Boom Tube. He beats whoever appears and then hits him/her with his Omega Beams, which sends them flying back into the Boom Tube, teleporting him/her back to the Hall. Injustice 2 Darkseid is the first downloadable character available for Injustice 2. Darkseid had arrived on Earth because Superman killed his son, Kalibak. Powers and Abilities Darkseid is a being known as a "New God", which are inhabitants of the planets New Genesis and Apokolips. Darkseid is virtually impervious to physical harm, much like Superman. He also possesses superhuman strength, which rivals that of Superman. As a New God, Darkseid is virtually ageless. One of the most unique of his abilities is his ability to generate beams of intense energy from his eyes; unlike Superman, he can move them about in a zig-zag fashion, so they always hit their target. He is also capable of levitating thanks to his telekinesis. Despite all of his powers, Darkseid is by no means invincible. Like all New Gods, he is vulnerable to the element known as radion. A significant amount of it is enough to bring him to his knees. Beings of similar or equal strength like Superman are capable of weakening him in a fight as well. Special Moves * Omega Blast * Omega Beams * Low Omega Beams * Upward Omega Beams * (Air) Omega Beams * Palm Blast * Flying Knee * Boom Tube * Boom Tube Away (Ability) * (Air) Boom Tube * (Air) Doom Stomp Mobile Exclusive Moves * Fires of Apokolips: Darkseid calls upon an Apokolips crater to burn his opponent. * Dark Lord: What he cannot have, Darkseid will destroy. Other Moves * Grab: '''Darkseid grabs his opponent and scorches their face with his Omega Beams before kicking them to the ground. Character Trait * '''Gate To Apokolips: Darkseid opens a Boom Tube and summons a Parademon from Apokolips to assist him. Super Move * Boss Darkseid: Darkseid fires his Omega Beams at his opponent, sending them into orbit. The Omega Beams smash the opponent through several satellites before Darkseid catches them in his enlarged hand, crushing them in it before pulling them through the Boom Tube back into the arena. (Injustice 2) * I Am Many Things: Darkseid teleports his opponent to Apokolips. Lashina then lassos a rope on the opponent's throat, choking the opponent. She then throws the opponent with the rope, when Big Barda uppercuts the opponent. Darkseid then grows big and shoots his Omega Beam back to the stage. (Injustice: Gods Among Us iOS) Move List Ending The Coluan, Brainiac, was a genius without peer. But. I. Am. A God. I could not allow an errant intellect to steal the object of my vengeance. Superman refused to submit to my will, denied my conquest of Earth, and killed my son, Kalibak. He suffered and perished. But not until I told him exactly what would happen after he died. Kara Zor-El proved quite resilient, but eventually, DeSaad broke her. She is a powerful weapon--a natural leader for my new, invincible breed of parademons, cloned from the DNA of Superman himself. Superman robbed me of my blood. Now, our score is settled. That is the will of Darkseid! Costumes To the right is the base skin for Darkseid, Lord of Apokolips. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia * His voice actor Michael Leon Wooley previously voiced him in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * In the comics, Darkseid is the authoritarian leader of the chaotic world, fittingly called Apokolips. He serves as a nemesis to all of New Genesis, Superman, and the Justice League. * In his clash quotes, he recognizes Sub-Zero and Raiden from his time as Dark Khan and is familiar with Shinnok. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Stage Hazards Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Power Users Category:Characters